Lightweight
by Nero Luna e D'argento Sole
Summary: Kanda is having Allen for dinner. He wants to confess to the moyashi, but fate has other thoughts. Allen is SEME! Citrus is provided! Since I was hit with a pan of genius... I will be continuing this as a story. Thnx 4 ur support!
1. Chapter 1

**Naomi: I have decided to do a little break from my current fanfic and do a special one-shot!! I got this idea while cooking bread pudding!! Please enjoy!! Remember to R&R!!**

**P.s. Allen is taller and SEME!! Haters beware of my recreational thinking!! And Kanda is way out of character, but as an uke I wanted to make him more cute. Allen is a bit OOC, too.**

* * *

It was snowing outside when Kanda woke up. It was the day he had planned for weeks and his radio/alarm was playing love songs. But today wasn't going to be a regular dinner party for the young samurai, oh no. Kanda was determined to make this the night he confessed to them most dense person on the face of the planet.

He bolted out of the bed and began the carefully planned preparations. The stupid beansprout could eat a mountain of food in one breath so he had to start cooking asap, even if it was only going to be just them, Kanda wanted the moyashi to be perfectly comfortable.

As Kanda began chopping the first of his ingredients the doorbell rang and as much as he would love to ignore it, he was Japanese and had to answer the door out of politeness.

"What do you want!?" he growled.

A surprise Allen Walker was standing on his porch holding groceries in both hands.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," he apologized quickly and turned to leave.

"Wait!! Uh, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I know I have a habit of eating my hosts out of house and home so I thought I'd help you with the food, but you're obviously busy so-."

"NO!! I was just preparing the food anyways and help would be appreciated. Please come in."

Kanda stepped aside to let the tall Englishman in, trying taking some of Allen's burden as he passed.

"It's fine, Yuu-chan. I can carry it."

"Don't call me that!!"

"I didn't call you 'That', Yuu-chan."

"Stupid Moyashi!!"

Allen never understood the point of that insult. (1)He was taller then the older Japanese man and (2)he was positive that being taller made his beansprout more like a lamppost compared to the samurai's butter knife, but he didn't complain.

Allen proceeded to the kitchen with his bags and set to work, carefully following Kanda's instruction. The white haired eighteen year old chopped vegetables, stirred a chicken broth, and numerous other minor kitchen tasks as Kanda did the actual cooking. It wasn't that the Japanese didn't trust him, but he was Allen's host and didn't want to strain him.

The work went by fast between the two men and the tense air between them gradually became more casual and relaxed. As Kanda pulled out a pastry from the oven, his hand went a little too high, too soon and he burned himself on the grill.

"Fuck!!" Kanda hissed, dropping the dessert on the floor.

"Yuu-chan, are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, but he cradled his injury in pain.

"You really suck at lying," Allen chuckled.

Allen took Kanda's hand and pressed his lips to the burn. Sucking and licking it to relieve Kanda's discomfort. But it did the exact opposite. In fact, if the white haired gentleman had x-ray vision then he would see a developing hard on under the fabric of Kanda's clothes. _Thank God I wore and apron, _Kanda thought as he watched his wannabe lover give his hand a hickey.

"W-what the hell!? Leat go of me!!"

"But Yuu-chan, saliva is a well known remedy for burns," Allen said sweetly.

"Liar!! Let me go!!" Kanda mewled.

Allen ignored Kanda and continued to ravish his hand with an eager tongue and lips. To Kanda's horror, Allen moved from his injured hand to his perfectly fine neck.

"What the fuck!? Get off you pervert!!"

"I'm not a pervert, you are. Making all those cute sounds as I tried to hold back, but its too late. I can't stop."

Allen abandoned his neck and kissed the older, but shorter man roughly. Kanda moaned as his dreams were coming true before his eyes. He felt Allen's tongue trace his lip for entrance which he granted with no hesitation. The slick tongue invaded his mouth and he submitted to it hands down. The make-out session ended much to Kanda's distress.

"No. More."

"Yuu-chan, I don't think a room filled with sharp objects is the best place to fuck. I don't know about you, but I'm not a fan of the hospital."

"Bedroom. Last door on the right," Kanda breathed.

Allen smirked. Lifting the samurai bridal style, he dashed to the bedroom. Kanda's bed was quite large with a quilt comforter and soft pillows. Perfect place to lose one's virginity. Allen dumped Kanda on the bedand climbed after him to continue his ravishing of Kanda's lips.

Limbs tangled together and multiple articles of cloth were lost in their hot session. Allen roamed Kanda's body, mapping out the curves that made up his eternal obsession. As Allen's mouth travelled lower to the more sensitive regions of the samurai's body, said samurai's breathing became irregular, even labored. The English blew warm air at his soon to be lover's hard on.

"Ah, Allen, please."

"Please? Please what, Yu-chan?" he teased.

"Damn it, Walker!!"

"Oh, now that wasn't nice. Maybe I should just leave you like that."

Despite Kanda's protest, Allen backed off and sat cross legged on the bouncy bed.

"You'll have to apologize to me before I even think about touching you."

"Allen," Kanda mewled, "I'm sorry. Please blow me."

"Hmph, not good enough. Maybe if you give me a little show," Allen mused, "If you jack off maybe I'll feel sorry for you."

Kanda couldn't believe his ears, but Allen's eyes were perfectly serious. It was demeaning, but right at the moment pride was the last thing the Japanese was thinking of. He wrapped his hand around himself as he had done for many lonely night and stroked slowly, working into a rhythm.

"A-Allen," he moaned his name over and over, soon near screaming it.

His other hand crept between his legs and played with his puckered entrance. He gasped as a finger not his own entered him without warning.

"I think I forgive you, Yuu-chan."

Allen added a second finger and took Kanda's unoccupied head into his moist mouth. Kanda screamed as the new sensations pulsed through his virgin body. Allen's fingers scissored and thrusted, his mouth sucked and nipped his throbbing member. In a wave of unseen pleasure, Kanda eploded into Allen's awaiting mouth.

"Oh Yuu-chan, you're so delicous."

Allen removed his fingers and shifted positions so that his 'beansprout' was at Kanda's entrance. He looked at his lover for the go ahead, but to his disappointment....Kanda had fainted.

"God, what a lightweight," he sighed. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

* * *

**Naomi!: Ahahahah!! I'm so evil!! Ah, I love my recreational thinking. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi: Ahem, because I was hit by a pan of genius and because I would like to try my hand at a lemon, I have decided to continue this one-shot and make it into a story. As the story continues it will be filled with a lot of OCCness with certain because that's my style in this particular fic and when I want things to be fall off you're chair hilarious!! Please enjoy the fruits of my hard work!! **

* * *

Kanda woke up stick and naked. The first thought that ran through his mind was that he lost his virginity, but since the beansprouts bodily fluids weren't leaking out like in the books he read to prepare, that option was out. Did the moyashi clean him up? The young samurai then realised something was missing.

Limbs...check. Hair and hair color...check. Wallet...check. What the hell was missing? Allen!! Kanda noticed the bed was empty besides himself and the spot next to him was cold. Allen was a trustworthy friend, but then again....his boss is questionable. Cross was never in a relationship for more than a day/night. Had the bad habit passed on the his employees?

Kanda was on the brink of tear when he heard the sweetest sound anyone doubting their true love could hear.

"FUCK, THAT SUCKER'S HOT!!"

Okay, maybe a 'good morning' would be better, but Kanda didn't care. Allen was downstairs and judging from what he heard, he was attempting to cook breakfast. Kanda didn't hesitate to jump out of bed to get dressed. Even if he had sex with the man downstairs raiding his fridge, he didn't want to be seen indecent.

As Kanda walk downstairs the smell of food made his stomach growl. Ah, sex could really take it out of you. He was so proud of himself. He finally was a man, sort of. And it's because of the one he loved most in the world, even if that one was still in high school. Oh, fuck formalities. Allen was graduating in a month or so anyways and he turned eighteen two monthes ago.

"Allen, good mor-," Kanda tried to greet.

In his kitchen was both a sexy, yet scarring sight. Allen was standing in all his stark naked glory with nothing on at all cooking what smelled like an Allen size serving of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, beautiful. Or maybe its good evening. It's only seven o'clock," Allen chuckled as he usually did when something amused him.

He couldn't speak. Not only was Allen cooking in his kitchen, but he has the audacity to do it naked. Kanda stared wide-eyed with, not disgust, but not wonder either. It was more of a half and half mix of both. Allen notice him staring and started doing various poses to please the adorable Japanese. One particular pose shocked Kanda into reality.

"What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen naked!?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're simply too cute to wake when you sleep so I went down here to make me something to eat. I've been down here since our session."

Kanda spotted the sink full of dirty dishes, but he wasn't as anger as before. Sex burns 150 calories for every hour and half* and they must have done it hard because he couldn't remember any of it.

"How do you like your eggs, Yuu-chan?"

"I like them anyway you're cooking them. I'm hungry."

Kanda sat on a stool around the island counter as Allen place a classic breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee in front of him. Allen ate standing in front of Kanda and stared as Kanda enjoyed his handy work.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," Kanda said adorably through a bite of toast.

"Why would I leave Yuu-chan?"

"I was foolish and thought the bad habits of your boss had rubbed off."

"Huh!? You thought I did a Fuck 'n' Run!? Never, a gentleman always waits for his partner."

"Yeah, and I bet they cook for their partners while stark naked in the kitchen, too," Kanda joked.

"Hell yes, we do," Allen played along.

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the others company. Then like a nervous tick, a thought came to Knada's mind.

"So Allen, how was I?"

"Hm?"

"Was I any good? You must have banged my head pretty hard, because I can't remember any of this morning's session."

It was at this point that Allen burst into laughter. He was literally beating the table and tearing up at Kanda's question.

"Ah, my sweet little lover. Ahem, to answer you adorable question I must answer it in two parts. (1)You taste delicous, like the red beans your culture fills your desserts with.  
(2)Unfortunately, I was unable to be sated because fucking an unconscious person is both wrong and could count as rape."

Kanda didn't get it. How was Allen unable to satisfy himself when he was here?

"Oh no," Kanda realized, "Did I faint during sex!?"

"If you count foreplay as sex, then yes. If not, then no. I for one don't count it as sex for the obvious reason, not both of the participants were sated."

Kanda's face was as red as dragon fruit. He had fainted...and he was still a virgin!!

"God, I'm so sorry Allen!! D-do you want to..?"

"Its absolutely fine. From your reaction, that 'time' was your first true release and I am honored that I was the cause for that. As for me, there's always next tie we try."

"Then, you want to try? Again?"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. But I have a business meeting tomorrow and need my rest."

"You can stay over!! My bed is big enough!!"

"No can do. None of my suits are here and Timcampy must be worried by now. Not to mention hungry."

"Timcampy?"

"I have to take care of Cross' cat while he's on leave."

Allen finished his food and went up to get his clothes, leaving poor Kanda to over think things.

_Am I not good enough for Allen? Does he have a.....a back up? I bet it's tha stupid rabbit he works with!! I knew he was cheating on me!! But we weren't going out before now. Are we even considered an item at this moment? What if he was just messing with me? What if this is all fake?_

By the time Allen was done and back in the kitchen, Kanda was sobbing like a relative died.

"Yuu-chan!? What's wrong!?" Allen rushed to his lover's side.

"Am I just your toy!?" the samurai shouted, "Am I nothing to you!?"

"What the hell are you talking about!? If this is about Cross being my boss and his dirty habits rubbing off, then whatever you're thinking is not true to any extent!!"

"Then why are you leaving!?"

"Because I have too," Allen said gently hugging Kanda. "If I didn't have to, I would stay with you all the time. I love you."

"Your not going to another lover?" Kanda sniffled.

"I'm not. I promise. Do you want me to make you an unbreakable promise?"

Kanda nodded, his face buried in Allen's shirt.

"I promise to come back tomorrow without fail and sweep you off your feet," he said, bringing Kanda's face to his and pressing his lips to his lover's. "A promise sealed with a kiss is one that will be kept."

And with that the lovers separated till tomorrow.

* * *

**Naomi: Ah, no smut yet. But it will come and it will be worth the wait!! This story will be a true mastery of my skill!!**

**P.s. *It's true that for every hour and a half of sex you have you burn on average** **150 calories. I got curious and looked it up!!**


	3. OMAKE

**Naomi: Hi, I was taking a break because everything I wrote made my eyes bleed and my fingers beg to be cut off.... Anyways, ansty me has taken a vacation and happy-go-lucky me is on the go one again. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Hugs and kisses readers, do I get a holiday review?**

**P.s. Just a little adventure with Allen and a day at work with DUH DUH DUNNNN Cross Marian. Heh, he has a girly last name... -is shot by sniper- ...also a featured guest is Lavi... -dies thinking 'could this count as an omake?'- Also there will be a second part for Kanda.**

**IMPORTANT!! Allen still has his scar, BUT it doesn't look like a burn. More like thin wavey lines colored lilac running up and down his arm. I'll explain later, HE IS NOT EMO!! **

* * *

_blip....blip...beep..beep..!! SMASH!!_

There goes another noble alarm clock. Smashed during the call of duty by the one it served. Obviously, Allen Walker was not a morning person. He was more of a not wake up at all person, but then again Lenalee promise him a strawberry chiffon cake with her special milk tea if he was on time for work. Ah, Lenalee Lee was the ideal housewife. Too bad her brother was a raging psycho with a sister complex bigger than the ever expanding universe. How is that possible, you ask. We're talking about Komui Lee. If it involves his sister, anything is possible.

Allen grunted as he threw his sheets off and the cool morning air hit his bare feet. He would have worn socks, but he would just kick them off anyways. He began his morning ritual of push-ups, pull-ups(he installed a bar in his bedroom, please remember this for future reference), and prayer to Mana, his deceased father.

He flipped on the power for his iHome and played his morning music as he stripped for a shower. Morning showers are always great.

_Jerk It Out by Caesars_

That's right, Allen takes a shower to this song every morning. And he loves it.

"And you jerk it out," he sings along in the shower. "Cause it's easy once you know how it's done and you can't stop now its already begun, you feel it running through your bones and you jerk it out!!"

After his practice rehearsal for Europe's Got Talent(American Idol can go %$#& themselves), he dressed in his intern uniform. A respectable white shirt and red tie in black dress pants and polished dress shoes. All ironed to pristine creases. An English gentleman is always presentable. That's why they're gentleman.

Downstairs his coffee was already ready thanks to his birthday present from Lavi. An automatic coffee maker, just set the alarm and put in the coffee the day before and bata bing bata boom, you got coffee.

_Mrow!!_

"Oh, good morning Tim. Sorry I was out all day yesterday. But you were a good boy, weren't you?"

The gold cat purred his delight in pleasing his temporary master. His last master was always out and if he was home, he was drunk, getting drunk, or banging someone while drunk. Oh woe is the fate of Timcampy.

Allen ate bran cereal, his doctor said to cut back on the meats and sweets, and fed Tim his Meow Mix. It was nice to have company even if it was a cat. Although he could think of a certain someone who he would much rather eat than this disgusting cereal. Mm, Yuu. Ah, the flavor of his Japanese treat was both mysterious and obvious. Such a sensual sensation should be illegal.

Looking at the clock with dreamy eyes, he realized something. The minute hand was on the three and the hour hand on the eight...8:15. He was gonna be late.

"Shite!!"

Allen grabbed his coat and bolted out the door.

* * *

_Almost there.... Just a little more.... And..I'm.._

"Sorry, Allen. You're late again."

"Damn it," Allen mumbled.

"Oh Moyashi-chan, don't worry. The cake won't go to waste. I'll eat it, right Lenalee-chan?"

"Lavi!! Don't tease Allen. He was only three minutes late so he can have some."

"Really Lenalee?" Allen begged. "I can still have some?"

"Yeah, but only some."

Allen was relieved. He hated the office lunches here and he never had time to go get lunch. Even though Lenalee was only one year older, she was already a major player in the music corporation. Oops, I forgot to mention. Cross & Company was a big music productions agency. No one became a star without passing through their doors at least once. Allen was working on becoming a song writer and already played fluently the piano, but his compositions never really could be matched with lyrics.

Lenalee was a recording assistant. She worked the machines that filter all the mistakes that the mixers and musicians don't catch themselves and Lavi. Well, Lavi is the book keeper and sets appointments for the bands and musicians to meet with our producers. Allen's wonderful job or maybe not so much is to get coffee. And donuts. And anything else his superiors need.

"Hey, Idiot Intern." Well speak of the devil. Cross walked briskly past the white haired teen. Allen shot up to avoid being stepped on and followed Cross at his heels.

"I need my black coffee asap, mixing machine number #009868 is broken and you will have it fixed by the 12:15 appointment with the new clients, I have a date with JeLo tonight and need a reservation at that french restaurant and my clothes need to be picked up. If I find a hair on my suit, I will fire your ass. You got that? Good. Do I need to repeat myself? I didn't think so."

"Your coffee is on your desk, the machanic for the mixer is already working on it, the reservation is set for 6:45 and your clothes are in the dressing room and I checked them three times. Closet #19."

Cross left Allen outside in the hallway. "You're getting better," he smirked before closing he door.

"Oi, Boss Cross. What about the business meeting you set for me. You know. I won that bet and you promised to-."

"They cancelled."

That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Cancelled. His chance. Totally gone.

"You can take the day off. There's this new intern I wanna break in," Cross said from the otherside of the door.

Allen shuddered at the memory of his first days here. Such terrible memories. Buthaving the day off was a plus.

"Your not being paid whle your gone. If you leave, its your own time."

_I knew there was a catch._

Allen decided to stay at work. Living alone was not the easiest thing to do when you're so young. Anyways....if he searched hard enough he could find a loop hole and this could count as overtime which paid double(and lets give it up for black Allen).

* * *

**Naomi: Let's turn back the clock to this morning and see what Kanda was doing.**

* * *

It was the 8:30 in the morning and Kanda was already wide awake. He was in his backyard practicing kendo, otherwise known as Japanese swordplay. Sweat rolled on his bare chest like Allen's hands. His health was always his main priority. And he was still a bit ticked off by the fact Allen left him for his job. Stupid Moyashi.

Inside, he decided to clean the house. Moyashi was coming back this evening, so might as well have it nice looking. Kanda felt a stirring in stomach. A growing heat. Allen was coming over. And he promised. Promised to try again. God, he felt like such a slut thinking of Walker in such a sexual way. Allen was his type of guy. A lithe, muscular body like a jungle cat's and silver pools of sexiness that he willingly drowned in whenever Kanda was given the chance.

He took a quick, icy shower. Thinking of Allen was not something he would do alone. With the actual person coming soon enough, he didn't want to be tired. Quite the opposite, he wanted to be as on fire and needy as he could get his body to be. Heh, that's why he had, THE CLOSET(the contents of which cannot be disclosed on this fanfiction because the author is positive that she would be arrested by several different countries and executed by the Vatican for how explicit it is). Behind the paper doors and silky kimonos(or yukata if he wants to be manly, its still a bathrobe to me), Kanda was the dirtiest human being God ever was tricked to be let to live on Earth. In other words, Kanda was pretty sure Satan tricked God into letting me be born.

* * *

**Naomi: Yeah, Kanda has to wait a little bit longer to lose his virginessness......??? Ahem, moving on. Just a filler I guess. Not really moving the sory along. Just being a smut-stopping-biotch just to screw with all your I love you guys!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naomi: Yeah, new name!! Yeah!! Anyways, Here's that update I promised!! Sorry for the hold up. My 'i' button is kinda broken. Oh, important message for people who read my stuff, but don't check my profile for updates!!**

**IMPORTANT: I am sharing my account with my sister because my parents won't let her get an e-mail, but want her to post her stories anyways. Hence the new name(we both love Italian..the language and the food). Nero Luna or Black moon in English, is my new identity. D'argento Sole or Silver Sun, is my sister. We'll sign our pen names on the bottom of our stories so you can tell them apart. But you guys can still call me Naomi.**

* * *

Allen looked at his wristwatch for the fourteenth time as he struggled through traffic. It was already 7:07 and Allen was still not anywhere near Kanda's house. Allen rested his head on his hand and his elbow on the car door as he glared holes through the windshield.

"God forsaken traffic," he muttered. "Foul language, blaring horns..."

Allen wasn't one to complain when life struck him out, but he swore on his dead grandmum(God rest her soul) that if this traffic didn't let up, he was gonna blow up some of these cars!! As if God was being extra merciful and heard Allen's little prayer/threat, traffic began moving at a quicker pace.

"Oh father who art in heaven, hallow be thy name..." Allen chanted as traffic moved faster.

_An hour and a half later..._

Allen tapped the knocker on Kanda's door and being the gentleman he is, waited for his little treat to answer the door. When no response was heard at all, Allen began to fidget. If his love was anything at all it was punctual. Carefully, he opened the front door. It was unlocked, but everything seemed tidy enough. The house smelled like lemons and the kitchen was spotless, Allen observed as he investigated.

"I'm upstairs, Moyashi."

Oh, so that was where his treat was hiding. The Englishman crept up the stairway(after locking the front door) and down the hall, stripping himself of clothing as he went.

"Quickly, Allen. I need you," Kanda moaned.

If that wasn't enough to make Allen feel like a horny bastard, then he would deem himself asexual. By the time Allen was standing in Kanda's doorway, he only had his navy blue drawers(boxers) on. But the sight he beheld was....sexy didn't do Kanda justice for how he looked. In his head, Allen was questioning whether Kanda was really a virgin.

Kanda was dressed in a loosely tied baby blue Japanese bathrobe(screw the technical name) and laying on his back with arms spread wide. The front slit teasingly open enough to see the thighs, but frustratingly close around one of Allen's favorite parts of his 'meal'. Kanda's hair was undone and fanned out under his head, resembling the tail feathers of a peacock. But that was just the wrapper. Allen wanted to get his cellphone out and photograph Kanda's face. Lightly colored lips parted that beckoned him closer, cheeks dusted with pink, and eyes that were the definition of lust and need.

"Allen, please don't make me wait," his goddess(??) called. An arm raised and reaching out to him.

Christmas had come early. Allen walk slowly to the edge of the bed and knelt there.

"My love," he whispered, taking Kanda's hand and kissing it as a knight would kiss the queen's hand. Modest, chaste, and full of worship and devotion.

Allen proceeded to climb on top of his personal Japanese candy shop and kiss him lovingly. Kanda's one hand ran through silver silk and the other cupped Allen's cheek. Allen's own hands were busy with reminding Allen how soft Kanda's legs were. The kisses they shared were warm and gentle. The opposite of their last session.

Allen pulled away from Kanda just to stare at his lovey's eyes. Something that irritated Kanda to no end.

"Why the hell are we stopping!?" he demanded.

"I want to look at your eyes. They're very beautiful, just like you."

Kanda blushed and was angry that the Moyashi could turn his face this way. "What the hell type of reasoning is that? It's so cheesy, it belongs in a chick flick."

"But I thought you love those movies. You have so many."

Kanda growled and and pulled on Allen's hair. "Just kiss me already," he mumbled.

Allen smiled at Kanda, granting his request and kissing him once again. Allen's hands once again roamed Kanda's body. His mouth wandered to the samurai's bathrobe and tugged it open with his teeth.

Kanda moaned as Allen ravished his chest with nips and kisses. Allen ran his tongue over one of Kanda's peaks, his hand playing the other. Kanda arched his body into Allen's. Needing more than this infernal foreplay.

"Oi, Allen, I need more than this," Kanda hissed.

"Aw, no more cuddling?"

"Allen, if you want to wake up with your jewels intact, then hurry the fuck up!!"

"Geez, mood ruiner. It was getting all romantic, too."

But Allen still complied when Kanda reminded him of his 'little friend'. Allen kissed down his chest and stomach, till he was face to face(??) with Kanda's 'butterknife' as he fondly called it. He kissed the top of his Kanda flavored sucker before taking him in completely.

"AHH!! A-llen!!" Kanda called out as his white haired lover sucked him off.

Allen was completely engrossed in pleasing his lover, deep throating with ease(being a heavy eater has its benefits). He hummed the first part of his favorite composition, driving Kanda up the wall.

"ALLEN!!" Kanda screaamed as he let loose a stream of cum down Allen's throat,which he swallowed eagerly.

_Heh, still no stamina._

"Mmmm, Yuu-chan tastes yummy."

"Sh-shut up."

Allen shrugged. And continued his administration of mind blowing pleasure. But first he needed something. Allen got off the bed and walked out to the hallway.

"And where the hell are you going!?"

"Just be patient. Trust me."

In the hallway Allen located his pants and in his pants, a special little bottle. An evil grin spread across his face. Allen sauntered back to the welcoming arms of his lover to be, crawling over him and kissng him gently.

He took the mystery bottle and, instead of coating his fingers with the liquid inside, he ordered Kanda to drink. Kanda, not having a clue what it was, but couldn't care less, drank the strawbery flavored liquid. Within a span of about three minutes, Kanda went from a tame candle flame heat to an out of control nuclear explosion.

"A-Allen!! What the hell did you do to me!?"

"Can we say: Aphrodisiac?" he chuckled as Kanda withered beneth him.

Using what was left in the bottle, Allen coated his fingers and not too gently stuck them into Kanda's behind. Kanda screamed in raw pleasure as the sexual enhancer made him extra 'sensitive'. Kanda rode Allen's fingers, pushing himself against them. Wanting to fill himself with them.

"Ah....oh....please."

The samurai could barely make anything other than moans come out of his mouth.

Please? Please what, Yuu-chan?"

"Please, fuck me!!"

Allen didn't need to be told twice. He retracted his finger and before Kanda could complain, drove straight into him.

"OH GOD HAVE MERCY!!" Kanda screamed.

"Sorry, but God has nothing to do with this."

Allen pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in, steadily working a rhythm into the chaos of euphoria. Kanda met Allen's thrusts with trained precision(he was a samurai), pushing as Allen thrusted to force his beloved deeper into him.

In sudden scream from Kanda signalled to Allen something of great importance. He found his lover's 'button'. He angled his thrust to hit the 'button' with every penetration, pushing Kanda to the limit. Allen panted and moaned and growled with the satisfaction of knowing. Knowing it was Kanda that made him feel this way and only he could make Kanda return the favor(he was sure that he wasn't the only one that was attracted to the feminine man).

"Allen, I-I can't...Ah!!" Kanda tried to warn.

"Then let go."

And Kanda did let go. With a final and powerful thrust, they had exhausted themselves. Pushing their bodies to the border of pleasure and insanity. Allen pulled out of his lover, allowing his own seed to drip out of Kanda's entrance. Kanda's own seed covered them both like a reminder of their high.

"That. Was. Wow." Kanda panted.

"Speechless, are we?" Allen grinned and kissed Kanda's forehead.

"You have no idea."

Allen rolled to the side of Kanda and let the smaller cuddle into him.

"I love you, Yuu-chan."

"Love you, too. Moyashi."

* * *

**Nero: Yeah, first lemon complete!! Review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers of Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole,

I have come out of hiding! Don't know if that's a good thing… Well as an explination as to why I have not updated ANYTHING on Nero Luna, it's because an over enthusiastic fan decided it would be nice of them to "help" me give one of my fanfics a "better" ending and hacked my account. Unfortunately, I feel seriously unsafe in using this account so I made a new one. I will now be revising ALL my stories and reposting them. Thank you for staying with me and I hope I have improved in your opinion as a writer.

Sincerely Yours,

Prisionero De Amor - My new account


End file.
